Mark of Gold
by Anubis Enfield
Summary: I'm wanted for a map I have. A map I never wanted, but one I was stuck with for life. Piracy was the only option, though I can't say I don't enjoy it. Shame Will's trying to turn me good. Although with Jack around, it's not exactly going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Came up with this one after a beer commercial, surprisingly... can't remember which one it was. Just remember that there was some old guy with a map tattooed on his back.**

* * *

 _Hurry, hurry!_ I glanced around, searching for the ideal escape route. Behind me, I could hear horses closing in and the clattering of swords in their sheathes as they bounced off the hips of the Spaniards chasing me. _It's not like I wanted this!_ Leaping over a barrel, I hurried through the deserted cobblestone streets and dove behind some crates at the last second. I held my breath as the thundering hooves stampeded past, and slumped against the crates with a sigh as soon as they were gone.

"That was close."

 _I need a way out of this place. I can't keep running from them forever._ Peeking my head over the crates to see if the coast was clear, I snuck out from my hiding place and pulled my grey cap lower over my eyes. Seems I was over by the port, judging by the salty breeze that cut through my white shirt and breeches. So I headed towards a rather large ship and crept aboard, determined to get out of Spain with my body at least somewhat intact. _I'll just have to merge with the crew or be caught…_

"I'll stick with da crew." I muttered to myself, pulling my cap over my face and preparing to sleep in the small shadowed area under the stairs leading to the upper decks. _Tomorrow's going ta be a long day._

* * *

"'ey! Look what I found under da stairs!"

I was wide awake as someone shouted this, grabbing me by the back of my shirt and dragging me out from my hiding place to show me to the rest of the crew.

"Look like we got ourselves some extra cargo!"

I was thrown backwards onto the main deck, as the crew laughed, and went to sit up and retort, only to feel the cold metal tip of a sword pointed at my throat.

"What do ya think we should do with 'im boys?"

I swallowed thickly as cheers of "Skin 'im!" and "Throw 'im overboard!" were shouted by various crew members. It was then that I realized it. I hadn't climbed aboard a merchant's ship like I had originally thought. No, I was on a pirate's ship. Suddenly though, my body kicked into a fight or flight response and I quickly chose fight. _I'm not going to die now!_

Clenching my jaw shut, I swung my foot up and kicked my captor's wrist, knocking the sword out of his grip and catching it as I stood up; pointing it threateningly at him. The crew stopped laughing immediately and I watched from the corner of my eye as they all reached to grab their own weapons, formulating a plan in my mind. Taking my chances, I kicked the man in the gut and ran to the side, climbing up the ropes with the stolen sword in my mouth.

Shouts of outrage filtered up from below as I worked my arms to carry me up further away from the pirates below. _I have a better chance up here. They can't attack as a group if I'm up here._ Wrapping one arm around the ropes so I wouldn't fall, I took the sword from my mouth and faced the pirates as they climbed up after me.

"Come down 'ere ya little runt!"

"Not in yer life, baldy!"

His face twitched in anger and I laughed as they had all finally reached where I was. With a smirk, I clashed swords with the man who had reached the top first and easily unarmed him and made him lose his grip on the ropes, thus falling into the ocean. I managed to defeat a few more like this, until I heard shouts from above and behind me. Seems there was a way to get to where I was other than the ropes I had climbed up. _That's not good, but I have managed to get a majority of them up here so all I have to do now is get down._ With a smirk, I untangled my arm from the ropes and gave the remaining men a salute.

"See ya later~"

With that, I threw my sword onto the deck and jumped nimbly from the ropes, ignoring the shocked voices of the crew.

""e's mad!"

"Aye! Ya bet I am!" I shouted back, reaching out just in time to grab a rope and swing down safely to the decks once more, kicking a left over crew member overboard.

I pulled my sword from the boards where it landed and spun around, blocking a man as he tried to slice me through. Disarming him, I used the hilt of my sword to hit him in the stomach and ran up the stairs. Unfortunately, someone had been laying in wait for me behind one of the masts and quickly grabbed me before bringing a sword to my throat.

"Drop yer sword."

I did so, knowing that I had no way out of this one as cheers ran up once more from the crew. As the strong man brought me back down to the main deck, keeping a good grip on me to keep me from pulling anymore tricks, the crew gathered around once more with swords drawn.

"I say we run 'im through!"

"Aye!"

Swallowing and trying to ignore the sting as the sword cut into my neck, I ran my eyes over the crew, trying to remember the name of the pirate code that might possibly save me. _Parsley, partly, parcel, parlor…ah!_

"Parlay!"

I was immediately met with glares from the crew and one of them came forward.

"And how do ye know of the pirate code?"

"I-I, uh-"

"Granted." Came a deep voice from behind us.

Everyone turned to look at, who I assumed was the captain. He was older with graying hair, but I could tell he held authority just by the way he carried himself, coat and all.

"But captain-"

The captain glanced over at the man who spoke and he immediately shrank back in line with the rest of the group, before the captain turned his sights onto me.

"Release him."

The sword was removed from my neck and the man behind me stepped back, but I suddenly wished he was still threatening to kill me as the captain stepped forward. I felt severely dirty and underdressed when compared to the captain's fluttering black coat, bright red sash, and tri-corn hat versus my torn brown breeches, shoeless feet, and dusty shirt. His sharp, icy blue eyes glowered down at me and I forced myself to stare back evenly.

"What's your name, lad?"

 _Oh, that's right. They all think I'm a male. I suppose that will make things harder for the Spaniards to find me._ "L-Lark."

He raised a brow. "That's it?"

I nodded.

He frowned, but looked me over carefully. "Take off yer cap."

I slowly reached up, unsure how he would take it, and removed my cap; showing the crew my blonde, near white, hair. I wasn't sure whether the look he was giving me was good or bad and I ignored the quiet whispering of the crew around us, waiting for his reaction. The odd thing was, he didn't give me one.

"Why were you on my ship?"

"I-I…" I knew better to be truthful, so I spit out a half lie. "I was trying to get away from my father." I said, replacing my grey cap.

The captain gave me another once over. "You any good at anything, boy?"

I gave an unsure nod. "I-I'm okay with a sword and can clean and cook."

He nodded and set his gaze back on the crew. "When do we make port?"

"Not for a few days, captain."

"Then what say ye to this lad stayin'?"

"Stayin' captain?"

"Aye. A cabin boy. Swabs the decks, cooks, and does well with a sword. Could use an extra hand."

"If the captain says so." One man said.

"And the rest of ya?"

"Aye!"

I glanced up at the captain in shock as he gave me a small smile. "Looks like yer stayin' lad. Work hard."

I nodded, eyes lighting up for more than just one reason. _For one thing, I'm not dead! Not only that, but I get to stay. Maybe I can learn some things from them._ Turning to the crew, they all stepped forward and began complimenting me; patting me on the back and such. I smiled, feeling more cared for than when I was at home with my father even though I didn't know how long I'd be with this crew.

Funny thing was, I ended up staying a good few years. The crew took quite the liking to me and my cooking too. Mostly my cooking, I think. But after a good ten years of staying with them, I felt the need to move on. They didn't mind, having sensed that I was a very…free spirited individual and they let me go, but not without saying their goodbyes. After that though, life didn't exactly go as planned.

Seems the law had started to catch on to me and I ended up in a…rather large fight with a Mr. Beckett. The man was seriously stubborn about catching me too. Somehow I managed to get away though, but not without some scars. In fact, I was damn lucky he didn't see my back, or I might have never gotten away. Needless to say, I considered myself very lucky.

Once I had gotten away from him though, I started to make a name for myself. It was unwanted, mind you, but word just got around and I became known as a mongoose. Odd choice in animals, but fitting I suppose. I always did seem to fight catches bigger than me. And since the name was sticking, I went ahead and got a nice inking of a mongoose attacking a cobra on my stomach. Painful, but completely worth it, I think. That, and I got some interesting designs to go around my arm as well. I believe they called them…tribal inkings.

After that though, I traveled a bit on other ships and went around from Africa, to India, to China, and even over to Singapore. I was soon heading over to Port Royal though and stayed there for a good number of years, trying to earn myself some cash since my stock had run out. Although, I must say, my way of earning money isn't exactly a… _righteous_ way of doing so. But hey, I'm a pirate, as the brand on my arm will tell anyone. I covered it up with a leather bracelet though. Don't need to be getting arrested. The odd thing was, I made a friend.

Curious, right? A pirate making a friend? But I did. Will Turner, he said his name was. He's a good fellow, helped land me a job at the blacksmith he works at too after he caught me stealing. I still do steal every now and then, but Will tried his best to keep me in line. I taught him sword fighting too. We have some great spars every now and then, but he doesn't know I'm a pirate. I suppose I should tell him, but then he'd probably arrest me or kill me. _I suppose that doesn't make us good friends then, huh?_

"Hm." I hummed, contemplating that thought as I snatched an apple from a nearby food stand and calmly rounded a corner before taking a bite.

I'd been hanging around Will for a good number of years as well, having turned 27 recently. _Or maybe it was 28? I can never keep track of such things._ Shaking my head, I bumped into someone and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Oh? It's not like you to apologize, Lark." Will's voice sounded out, laughter hidden in the subtext of his words.

I raised a brow and knocked hips with him as I walked past. "Ah! My apologies, Will! Seems I bumped into ya again!"

He laughed and I smirked as he came up beside me to walk back to the blacksmith with me. In comparison, I suppose we're both very different from each other. I walk with a bit of a swagger whereas he walks with a purpose, and we both dress differently; me sticking to rolled up sleeves (or torn off sleeves) , breeches, knee-high boots, a dull red sash around my waist, a tri-cornered hat, a black wig (to hide my blonde locks), and a long black coat (should I be out and about), while Will stuck to the usual brown vest, long sleeves shirt, breeches, and some knee-high shoes. Needless to say, I looked like a pirate and Will looked like a simple boring guy.

 _That, and he's eyeing my apple._ I took another bite out of it, watching Will from the corner of my eye.

He frowned. "I hope you're not stealing again."

"Now why would I do that, Will?" I said, taking notice of the people around us and trying to be somewhat indiscrete. "I'm a decently paid blacksmith assistant who can pay for my own apples. What need would I have ta steal?"

He rolled his eyes at my theatrics, and scolded me lightly. "You'll end up in jail, if you're not careful."

I nodded. "Aye, but that's why I have you. Ta bail me out."

I winked at him and he laughed, shaking his head. "I won't always be there to bail you out, Lark. And stop talking like that. People are going to start questioning if you're a pirate or something."

I frowned. "Ya don't like the way I talk? You know it's better than actin' all sophisticated, Will. 'ave a little fun now and then, eh?"

"Right, right. Forgot you were all about fun and no work."

It was my turn to frown this time. "'ey! I work! Better than Mr. drunk o'er there!"

We had just arrived at the smithy and I was gesturing to our supposed _master_ who had drunk himself into a stupor once more. _The man was drunk more days than I could count._

"Yeah, yeah." Will said, as he picks up a newly finished sword and put it in an elaborate case.

I leaned over his shoulder and hummed. "Hmm. Present for the gov'na then?"

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you didn't get your apple all over it." He grumbled, closing the case as I snickered.

"Right. Wouldn't want ta ruin your chances with the lovely Lizzy." I cooed and he groaned in response.

"It's Elizabeth! And…I don't have a chance with her anyway."

I couldn't stand to see him all depressed and snatched his feathery hat from off a chair, plopping it on his head.

"Now, now, Will. Who says ye don't have a chance?"

"She's a noble, Lark! I'm just a blacksmith!"

I raised a brow, snatching a bottle from next to our master and taking a swig. "Yer going to let somet'in like rank stop ya? And here I thought I was teachin' ya sword play to impress her."

"T-That's not the only reason!" He stuttered, "I thought it would be a useful talent."

I laughed. "Aye! And I'm the bloody king of England!" I drank some more and then returned it before swinging an arm around Will's shoulder as we left the smithy. "Now see here, Will. Ya have more talent than half the commodores in town. Any lass would be impressed by that and we both know you and Lizzy-"

"Elizabeth." He corrected.

I rolled my eyes. " _Elizabeth_ are close. So who's ta say you don't have a chance at winnin' her heart, eh?"

He sighed. "I guess you're right."

I smirked, having spotted the port, and smacked Will hard on the back. "Of course I'm right! Now go over there and impress her while I go take a look at the ships in the harbor."

He took a deep breath and straightened up. "Right. But don't end up getting into trouble like you did last time."

I strutted away with a large grin and a wave. "I'll try!"

Will shook his head and continued his walk to the governor's house while I walked along the port, eager to taste the salt of the sea after being land bound for so long.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."


	2. Chapter 2

The ships were amazing. Nothing compared to a pirate's ship, but amazing nonetheless. The H.M.S. Dauntless was definitely a beautiful ship, but the H.M.S. Interceptor was rumored to be the fastest ship in the British Isles and I didn't want to miss a chance to see it up close. Of course, the harbor was closed off to civilians, however, I was no mere civilian and convincing the two guards guarding shouldn't be a hard task. _They don't look too smart either. Must be the lesser able guards too, to be here instead of up at Commodore Norrington's little promotion ceremony._

As I was walking in their direction though, I noticed another curious figure heading that way as well. Oddly enough, his hair was in a tangle of dreadlocks and the way he walked was actually quite funny. _Wait a minute, don't I walk kind of like that?_ Shaking the thought out of my head, I walked forward to see how this would turn out. He appeared to be a pirate, but most people were clueless to things like this unless they were a pirate. Take me for example. No one knows.

The man walked up to the two guards and I approached as well, listening in to their conversation from a little ways away.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." The guard called, eyeing the man, but giving me a short glance as well.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately."

I smiled a bit to myself at that while the man tried to continue walking, only to be stopped. _So they aren't that dumb after all. Good to know, but I doubt it will last long._

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

 _There's the second attempt. Flattery._ I wonder how that will work for him.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure," The man said, moving forward a few steps and gesturing to the Dauntless. "But it seems to me, a…a ship like _that_ , makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

The man then brought a finger to his chin in thought. "I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast-nigh un-catchable…The Black Pearl."

The name sent shivers down my spine. I've heard legends about the ship from the pirates I joined years back. The ship was known to be the fastest ship around and none could seem to catch it or outrun it. Not to mention the rumor that death followed in it's wake.

The other guard laughed. "Well…there's no _real_ ship that could catch the Interceptor."

The other guard turned to him in shock. "The Black Pearl _is_ a real ship."

"No…No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

I gave the men a look and shook my head. They were going off into their own little conversation which was ample opportunity for both me and this other man to sneak aboard the ship behind them.

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship, with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself _spat_ him back out?"

"No."

"No."

The second guard turned to give the pirate a knowing smirk, but the first guard didn't let up.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh! And no ship that's crewed by the damned-"

I then waltzed over to the pirate and leaned over his shoulder with a smirk. "Wish to take a walk while these two are blabbering to themselves?"

He seemed a bit surprised that I was there, but smirked and waved his arm in a grand gesture. "After you."

The two of us simply walked onto the deck of said ship and the man went straight for the wheel as I trailed behind, brushing my hand over the railing. _Beautiful craftsmanship. I bet this ship is amazing once it set sails._

"Hey!" _Oh, seems the guards took notice._ "You two!" They hopped onto the deck as I strolled up to the pirate at the wheel, and they pointed their guns at the two of us. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just such a pretty boat…ship."

I smirked. "That it is."

The guard nodded his rifle at us. "What's your name?"

The two of us glanced at each other and pointed to ourselves as we looked back at the guard.

"The one at the wheel first. Then you."

"Smith! Or Smithy, if you like." The pirate said.

"And I'm Brown." _The fakest names this side of the British Isles._

The second guard lowered his rifle, knowing our names were fake. "And what's your _purpose_ in Port Royal, Mr. Smith? Mr. Brown?"

"Yeah! And no lies!"

I gave 'Mr. Smith' a look and he moved gracefully around the wheel as he began his story.

"Well then, I confess." He began to walk forward as the guard lifted their rifles once more. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

"I-I said no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth." The second guard said.

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us."

I smirked and wandered over next to 'Mr. Smith'. "Unless he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

The first guard smiled, but dropped it quickly at what I had said. 'Mr. Smith' though tried to keep things going and quickly brought up some story about running into some African tribe in order to keep the guards occupied and possibly make them forget what they were going to do in the first place. I must say though, it was certainly working.

"And then they made me their chief."

Suddenly, there was a splash from our right and we turned to see ripples in the water and someone from on top of the fort shouting down below.

"Elizabeth!"

More men joined the first man on top of the fort before they all hurried off. I was a tad worried though when Elizabeth didn't pop up to the surface and turned to the three men around me.

"Will you be saving her then?" I asked one guard.

"I-I can't swim!"

The other guard just gave me a look and I rolled my eyes and took off my hat and coat, passing them to one of the guards. Surprisingly, 'Mr. Smith' was doing the same, handing over his own hat and belongings to the other guard.

"Product of the king's navy you are." He grumbled and I sighed.

"Looks like we're going for a swim then, 'Mr. Smith'."

"Appears so. Do not lose these." He told the guards before we both climbed onto the ships railing and dove into the water.

It was easy enough to find her in the clear water, but something odd happened while we were down there. It felt as though the ocean had pulsated, but I shook it off as we both grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her up to the surface. We managed to take another breath, but she was being weighed down by her dress and we sank back under. So while I tried to keep her head above water, 'Mr. Smith' went below and began removing the heavy layers of cloth until she was light enough to carry back to the docks.

I climbed out carrying her upper half and 'Mr. Smith' helped me lay her down onto the boards, neither of us noticing or caring about the sudden weather change, nor did I worry about my wig; it was water proof after all. Our two friendly guards came over and announced that she wasn't breathing, when Mr. Smith hurried over with a knife and told them to move. He cut through Elizabeth's corset and she rolled to the side, coughing up water and learning how to breath once more. Mr. Smith tossed the corset to the other guard while the first one said, "Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." 'Mr. Smith' and I both said, giving each other a glance, before he seemed to notice something.

He reached over Elizabeth and picked up a gold necklace. "Where did you get that?"

Before she could answer, two swords were pointed at our necks as Commodore Norrington and his men arrived.

"On your feet."

We did as we were told and the governor hurried over to pull Elizabeth to her feet, covering her with his jacket. He then gave the guard holding the corset a look and the guard quickly drops it, pointing over at 'Mr. Smith'.

"Shoot them."

I raised a brow in slight surprise. _He doesn't recognize me? Well, that can't be good._

"Father." Elizabeth says, keeping the soldiers from killing us both. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

He nods, and the men lower their rifles as I smile at Elizabeth and 'Mr. Smith' clasps his hand together and gives his thanks.

"Will has told me all about you, Miss Swann." I said.

She gave me a confused look. "Do I…know you?"

I bowed. "My name's Lark. I assist William in making swords at the smithy."

"O-Oh. Well, thank you, um, Lark."

"My pleasure." I smirked, as Commodore Norrington holds his hand out to 'Mr. Smith'.

"I believe thanks are in order."

I felt something was up, but 'Mr. Smith' shook hands with him nonetheless. Then Norrington pulled him forward and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a branding of the letter 'P' on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we?…Pirate?"

The governor frowned. "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

One of the men hurried off, as the soldiers lifted their guns once more. Norrington though, held onto the pirate's arm and lifted the sleeve further to reveal a tattoo.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." He said, yanking his arm out of Norrington's grip.

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market." Jack smirked. "As it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Our guard friend butted in.

"Told you he was telling the truth." The second guard said, bending down to pick up Jack's things as well as mine. "These are his, sir. And these are…Lark's"

Norrington took the pistol from the guard as I grabbed my own things.

"No additional shot, nor powder." He said, placing it back in the guard's arms and picking up a compass. "A compass that doesn't point North." He smirked and replaced it before partially unsheathing Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood."

He sheathed it and smirked. "You are, without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack said back.

"Lark!"

I glanced over at Norrington confused. "Yes?"

"What were you doing, collaborating with this pirate?"

I looked at Jack and then back at him. "Saving dear Lizzy here, I believe."

He scowled at my nickname of Elizabeth and stepped toward me in anger. "That's _Miss Swann_ to you."

He then looked down at my arm, spotting my leather bracelet and smirked, grabbing me and lifting it up to find another 'P' brand.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "I knew I should've had that covered better."

Norrington smirked while Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. "You're a pirate too?"

"Ex-pirate, actually." I corrected. "Oh, Willy's not going to be happy with me."

Norrington grabbed me and pulled Jack along with me down the dock, with Elizabeth following behind us.

"Commodore, I really must protest!"

Jack and I were shoved towards the man holding the irons and one was clamped onto him and the other clamped onto me, seeing as they only brought one set. Elizabeth though, was still trying to protect us.

"Pirates or not, these two men saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem these men of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack muttered.

"So it seems." I grumbled.

"Indeed." Norrington replied, just as Jack rolled his eyes.

"Finally."

Suddenly, Jack pulled my shackled arm over and around Elizabeth's neck. _Seems we're using her as a hostage._ I rolled my eyes as everyone took a step forward and the governor shouted for everyone to stop.

"No! No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack told her quietly. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please!…And my hat."

I coughed beside him. "Lark's as well." He said with a nod.

No one moved for a moment so Jack decided to speed things up a bit. "Commodore!"

Norrington, seeing no choice in the matter, grabbed our things as Jack spoke to Elizabeth again.

"Elizabeth, it _is_ Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann." She growled back.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day."

Norrington handed Elizabeth Jack's things as well as mine and he turned her around, pointing his pistol at her head.

"Now, if you'll be very kind."

She glared at him, but began putting on his things from his hat down to his sheath. Jack smirked at Norrington, trying to get a rise out of him as Elizabeth got closer.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." She told him.

"Sticks and stones, love. I've saved your life, you save mine, we're squared. Now if you'd please."

She huffed and began putting my things on for me, but I helped her out with my other hand as best I could.

"I can't believe you." She said and I sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lizzy, Will didn't know."

"Which makes you even more despicable."

I sighed again. "That it does."

Jack spun her around then, her having finished what he'd told her to do, and smirked at Norrington.

"Gentlemen!…My lady…You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught…Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He lifted our arms and shoved Elizabeth forward, surprising me as we ran and he grabbed a hold of a rope, kicking a stopper and allowing us to fly up into the air.

"Keep sharp, Lark!" He shouted at me. "Follow my lead if you want to live!"

We stopped and he grabbed a second rope, myself grabbing it as well, and we both swung around in a circle.

"How is this helping me live?!" I shouted back at him and then guns started going off.

We hung on for a while before his eyes locked onto a wooden post and I groaned, somehow managing to let go of the rope and stand up on it with him.

"Use the chain!" He told me and we both swung our ends of the chain over the rope before sliding down it and running up the dock.

Guns continued to fire and I hissed as a bullet sliced into my upper arm, but didn't stop running for an instant. Jack then pulled me behind a statue as some guards stomped past and I held my breath in wait. Once they were gone though, we came out and Jack stole the sword that the statue held before glancing up at a sign and dragging me into the door. Once _I_ caught sight of the sign though, I groaned. _Great. Will's really going to hate me now._


	3. Chapter 3

As the two of us walked into the blacksmith, Jack began looking around for something, dragging me behind him the whole time.

"'ey! What're you looking for anyway?"

"Something to get these chains off." He muttered.

He removed his hat and set it aside before picking up a hammer, when something clattered to the ground behind us, making us both freeze. Turns out, it was just the owner's bottle falling to the floor and I sighed, looking back at the workbench in an attempt to find something useful.

"Don't mind 'im, he's dead asleep." I waved off, but Jack didn't listen and dragged me over towards him.

He prodded him in the shoulder before jumping at him. "Whoo!"

Nothing happened and so I tugged him back over to the table. "I told ya, he's out. The man's drunk and asleep most of the day, and when he's not, he's out getting drunk again."

"Ah, I see that, but how do you know all of this?"

I gave him a blank stare and pointed at the drunk. "He's my boss. I work here."

Jack's eyes widened before he dragged me over to the anvil. "Why didn't ya say so, lad? Would've saved us a lot of trouble lookin' for a place to hide."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he began hitting the chain with the hammer he'd taken and I jumped, eagerly trying to take it from him.

"Oi! What're ya doin'?"

"Trying to get us loose." He said, confused as to why I was stopping him.

"Yeah, well, this ain't goin' to do the trick." I snatched the hammer from him and looked around the room. "We either have ta melt it or…Come on."

I pulled him over towards where my little donkey friend was and pulled an apple out from my coat.

"Hey. Come on now. Looks who's got an apple for ya." I said, catching it's attention and getting it to move, thus starting up the crank.

With a grin, Jack caught onto my idea and we slung our chain over the pegs until they were separated. The only problem was, just as we were about to celebrate, someone was opening the door.

"That'll be Will." I muttered, going to walk over and greet him, only for Jack to wrap a cloth around my mouth and tug me back into the shadows, knocking me out with a swift blow to the head with that damned hammer.

"Sorry, lad, but can't have ya blowing my cover." Jack said, as my world went black.

* * *

Will walked into the blacksmith, surprised to find the crank moving and he quickly went over and stopped the donkey, eyeing the apple bits on the ground as he stood up and shook his head.

"Lark." He muttered, before taking off his coat and checking on the drunk. "Right where I left you." He then went and looked at the anvil, tossing his coat to the side. "Not where I left you." He then spotted the tri-cornered hat nearby, but as he went to reach for it, Jack smacked his hand away with the flat end of a sword before pointing it at his neck.

Will, immediately caught on, taking steps back as Jack stepped forward. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will responded.

"Ah! Then it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me…" Jack said, lowering his sword and turning around to leave.

Will couldn't have that though. He wasn't about to let a pirate get away, so he swiftly picked up a sword and pointed it at Jack.

Jack turned and said, "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will adjusted his pose. "You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack skimmed his blade up and down Will's sword with a smirk. "Only a little."

Then, the fight began. It was dull at first, a few swipes here and there, all of which Will easily blocked. He even managed to get in a few swipes of his own, although Jack dodged.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" Jack asked, taking a step to the side. "If I step here-"

They traded blows.

"Very good. And now I step again."

Swords clashed, neither one getting very far in their fight. _In fact_ , Will thought, _it's almost as if he's mocking me._ They traded one last blow, when Jack smirked, having achieved what he'd been trying to do.

"Ta." He ran to the door.

It took Will a moment to figure out what he was doing, but his reaction was quick. He threw his sword straight into the door, not mere inches from Jacks head. As the sword waved back and forth, Jack grabbed the handle and began to struggle trying to remove it.

Stopping and taking his time walking down the steps, Jack spoke. "That is a _wonderful_ trick. Except once again, you are between me and my way out. And now-" Jack drew his sword. "-you have no weapon."

Will searched quickly and spotted his chance, grabbing a sword out of the furnace which startled the donkey into moving again. Swords clashed as they fought around a wooden beam, but Jack gained the advantage when he used what was left of his chain to snatch Will's sword away from him. Will, of course, jumped behind the crank, rolling before grabbing another sword. Charging back into the fray, he jumped on a spinning peg and clashed swords with Jack once more.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked.

Will grabbed a hold of the center post and attacked from one side. "I do." Then the other. "And I practice with them, three hours a day." He jumped down, Jack taking his place.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate."

Will ducked under his swing and they stepped away from the crank, Jack grabbing a mallet and trying his luck with that before ditching it and locking blades with Will.

" _Or_ perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one and are incapable of _wooing_ said strumpet." Jack suddenly turned disgusted. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

Insulted, Will half shouted at him. "I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

They both backed onto a two-wheeled cart and struggled to keep their balance as they continued to fight. Spotting his chance, Will managed to get his sword through the rings on Jack's chain and get it stuck into the ceiling beams. Jack did not take kindly to this and after swinging his sword wildly a few times, pressed his foot down on a board which knocked Will in the chin. He then swung his feet up and began trying to release himself, but the moment he did, he fell onto the cart, thus knocking Will up onto the beam.

Jack seemed confused at first, unable to spy Will, but he soon found him only for Will to cut down a net full of barrels and launch Jack up there with him. Jumping back and forth between beams and trying to keep their footing was difficult, but soon, Will was able to disarm Jack. Jack hurried to get down, but Will was faster. The only problem was, Jack had a bit more wit about him and grabbed a bag of dirt into Will's face, blinding him temporarily.

Disarming Will as well, Jack pulled out a pistol just as Will grabbed another weapon. Eyeing the gun, Will frowned.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." Jack said, as if that explained everything.

The sounds of angry soldiers pounding at the door alerted the two men of their presence, and Will got between Jack and the back door.

"Move away." Jack said.

"No."

Jack gave a desperate look. "Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked the pistol. "This shot is not meant for you." He threatened.

Will suddenly changed his look to a confused one when Mr. Brown, the owner of the blacksmith, smashed his bottle on Jack's head, just as the soldiers broke down the front door. They stormed in and pointed their guns at the unconscious Jack, while Norrington congratulated Mr. Brown.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." The man slurred out, while Will rolled his eyes.

"Well," Norrington said. "I trust that you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away."

As the soldiers hefted up Jack, another shouted to Norrington. "Sir! I've found the other one!"

Norrington nodded as the soldier walked out with an unconscious Lark. "Ah, yes. Take him as well."

Will, shocked at this, took a step forward. "Wait. Wait! What's Lark have to do with this?"

Norrington gave him a frown. "Not only did he assist in helping this pirate escape, he is one as well. Now please step aside."

Will could only blink in shock as the soldiers dragged away Jack and his friend, leaving him to question everything between him and Lark, and what other lies he may have been told.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, causing me to groan as I sat up from the cold stone floor.

"Ugh, damn pirate." I muttered, rubbing the back of my head where Jack had hit me and frowning when I saw a bit of blood.

"Yes, well, it's about time you woke up." A voice said from my left. "Was thinking you'd be sleeping all day and night."

I shifted my gaze to behold Jack himself sitting against the wall of a cell. _Our_ cell.

"Why you rat bastard!" I shouted, standing up and immediately regretting it as my vision spun and I had to lean against the wall for support. "Ya knocked me out!"

Jack smirked. "That I did, but surly you understand my reasoning?"

I forced myself to stand freely, and made my way towards him. "I wouldn't 'ave sold you out."

"So you say, but everyone knows that it's every pirate for himself."

"Oh? Well in that case-" I swung my fist out, punching him good in the jaw.

"Oi!" He shouted, getting up off the floor. "What was that for?!"

"For knocking me out!"

He then swung a punch at me, hitting me on my injured shoulder.

"Gah!" I clutched at it, trying to ignore the feeling of blood as it dripped down my sleeve, before tackling Jack and going to hit him again, when the sound of canon fire echoed through the prison windows. Jack shoved me off.

"I know those guns."

We both hurried to the window to watch, fight forgotten when Jack said those dreaded words.

"It's the Pearl."

Another shiver racked my spine as one of the prisoners in the other cell walked over to our conjoining bars.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" I questioned, but Jack beat me to it.

"Then where do all the stories come from, I wonder."

I shook my head and watched as the whole town went into hysterics as pirates raided the area and cannonballs tore down buildings. Silently though, I worried.

"I hope Will's okay." I muttered quietly, rubbing my aching shoulder.

"Ah, the blacksmith boy?"

I glared at Jack's smiling face, before turning to look back out the window. "Yeah. His sword skills are impressive, after only a few years of teachin' him, but he's prone to be…stupid."

"Ah, I see. Yes, he is one for falling to the tricks, ain't he? And you're the one who taught 'im?"

I nodded. "Taught 'im everything he knows. He's a natural, unless it comes to the ladies." I smiled a bit, as Jack hummed.

"Eunuch?"

I gave him a look. "No. What makes ya think he's one of those?"

He just smiled and I rolled my eyes, knowing that Will could come off like that if one thought about it long enough. Just then, a thought came to my head.

"Ah, that idiot." I grumbled, taking a seat on the small ledge below the window.

"Something wrong, lad?"

I looked up at Jack with a frown. "He's going to go try and save his girl. Probably get himself killed doing it too."

Jack smiled. "Ah, a man in love~"

Just then, Jack's eyes widened and he shouted while pulling me to the ground. "Get down!"

A cannonball had just flown into the cell next to us, blowing a huge hole in the wall. The prisoners in there started to escape, but one stopped to speak to us as we got up off the ground.

"My sympathies, friends. You have no manner of luck at all."

He then jumped out the hole with the others, leaving me and Jack to try and find a way to escape on our own. He watched them go, almost with a sad look on his face, so I sighed and picked up the discarded bone that the others were using to try and get out. Heading over to the cell bars, I held out the bone and whistled.

"Come 'ere, doggie." I cooed, hearing Jack come up behind me and speak softly, his nasty breath brushing the side of my face.

"You really think that's going to work?"

I nodded, speaking quietly as well in order not to scare the dog off. "Let's hope so."

I continued to coo to the dog, speaking in a pleasing manner as it got up and started walking over.

"Come on, that's a good boy. Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it."

The dog was in mere inches of me now, but Jack was impatient. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

It was at that moment that the door above us opened and the dog took that as his cue to run off down the stairs with Jack calling out to him.

"No, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! Oh, come on."

"Thanks, Jack." I muttered, tossing the bone on the floor.

"Oi, it wasn't my fault."

I just shook my head as a soldier fell down the stairs dead, and a couple of pirates came on down as well, apparently looking for the armory. One of them though, recognized Jack and I silently watched from the shadows as he called his buddy over.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have 'ere, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." The man spat.

The other one came over as well, getting a look. "The last time I saw you, you were all alone on a god-forsaken island _shrinkin_ ' into the distance. His fortune's not improved much."

The first man chuckled while Jack got his say in.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

Angered, obviously, the first man grabbed Jack by the throat, his hand surprisingly turning into a skeleton in the moonlight. My eyes widened, staring between the half-dead hand and the man it was attached to.

"So there is a curse." Jack said, almost ignorant of the hand trying to strangle him. "That's interesting."

 _Curse?_ I thought. _Is that what that is?_

"You know nothing of hell." The dark man said, releasing Jack before running back upstairs with his friend.

Jack simply bent down and picked up the bone I discarded, muttering to himself.

"That's very interesting."

Somewhat nervous, I called out to Jack. "O-Oi. Jack. What was that?"

Jack turned around, a clueless look on his face. "What was what?"

I gestured to the door, face pale. "That. That guy, his hand was…"

"Oh that! Well now, that would be the result of a curse."

"W-What curse?" I asked, afraid of the answer and the scars on my back burned slightly.

"The curse of the Aztec gold."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep at all through the night. It wasn't because of the sound of canon fire. That had stopped not too long after it started. No, I couldn't sleep because I was having nightmares from when I was younger. The scars on my back ached something fierce as though I was going through the torture all over again, and I was reluctant to even get up from the cold stone beneath me. Something made me though, when the door opened once again and familiar footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Will." I muttered, sitting up and ignoring Jack as he stopped fiddling with the bone in the lock and flopped down beside me.

Sure enough, Will came down the stairs, not noticing me and simply staring at Jack. "You, Sparrow."

Jack lifted his head. "Ay."

"You're familiar with that ship. The Black Pearl."

Jack lowered his head back down. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make birth?" Will demanded.

Jack seemed surprised. "Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories?"

Will didn't respond, so Jack plopped back down and waved his hand. " _Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask for me?" Jack questioned.

"Because you're a pirate."

I glanced back and forth between the two, opening my mouth to remind Will that I, too, am a pirate, but Jack went on.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will did not look happy at that. "Never."

I knew there was something more to this and hesitantly spoke up. "What happened, Will?"

He turned to me with a glare, still not pleased about me lying I assume, and took a step back; putting a hand on his hip.

"They took Miss Swann."

"Oh!" Jack said, sitting up to lean on his elbows. "So it _is_ that you found a girl. I see. Well if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so _win_ fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here." Will bargained.

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said, but I suddenly remembered something.

"Leverage." I muttered and Jack gave me a look.

"What?"

"Lark and I helped build these cells." Will explained. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He grabbed a wooden bench and began propping it in-between the bars of the cell door. "With the right leverage, and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack gave him a look. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, ay?"

Will was quiet for a moment. "…Yes."

"Ah…" Jack hummed. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall _take_ you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Jack put forth his hand and Will shook it. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out."

Will lifted the door off its hinges and threw it to the side, allowing Jack to climb out.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my things." Jack said, grabbing his weapons from off the wall and hurrying up the stairs.

Will went to follow, but stopped, looking back at me as I slowly shuffled out of the cell and retrieved my own things.

"Are you coming?"

I lifted my head before turning my eyes back down as I attached my sword to my waist.

"I didn't think you'd want me to. I'm a thief and a pirate at that. I'd understand if ya don't want me goin' with you."

He sighed, nodding his head up the stairs. "Come on, Lark. You may have a lot you need to tell me, but I'm sure it won't change the fact that we're friends."

I gave him a small grin. "Aye."

Jack poked his head around the corner. "Oi! Are you two comin'?"

Will and I smirked at each other before quickly hurrying up the steps, Will pressing something down on the top of my head.

"You forgot your hat at the shop. Thought I'd drop it off for you."

I chuckled, shoving him up the stairs. "Ah, I'd never go anywhere without my hat."

* * *

Will, Jack, and I had managed to make it to the Port and were currently hiding beneath a small bridge, watching as groups of soldiers marched around through the sand.

"We're going to steal a ship." Will said, stating the obvious, as he spotted the ship out on the waters. "That ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack corrected, pointing at another ship just off shore. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term...One question about your business, boy. One question or there's no use in going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said with not a hint of hesitation.

"Oh good." Jack said, before spouting out the craziest plan I ever heard.

It wasn't long before we were hidden under a small row boat and once a group of soldiers passed, we walked our way into the bottom of the ocean.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

I carefully stepped over a crab box, but a crack told me Will had stepped through it.

"Ah, Will. How many times have I told ya? You need to watch where you step."

He frowned. "You've never told me that."

I chuckled. "Yes, well. I'm tellin' ya now, aren't I?"

He groaned, just as we reached our destination, underneath the H.M.S. Dauntless. We easily managed to climb aboard and once on deck, the three of us made our presence known.

"Everybody stay calm!" Jack shouted. "We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted after and the crew laughed while Jack and I gave him a look.

"Really Will?" I muttered. "You're not very threatening."

"Really?" He questioned back, looking a bit put off.

The captain of the ship took a step forward. "This ship cannot be crewed by three men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack smirked, pulling out his pistol and aiming it between the man's eyes. "Son. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Under the threat of a gun, the crew reluctantly followed our orders and prepared the ship along with mine and Will's help. Once we had the heavy work finished, we sent the sailors off in a small rowboat while I showed Will the ropes, literally.

"No, Will! You can't just swing them around and pull! You need to untwist them first!"

"I _am_ untwisting them!"

"No you're not!" I said, pointing up. "You're just making it worse! Untwist the other way!"

"Lark!" Jack shouted from the wheel. "Disable the rudder chain!"

I nodded and hurried over to the rudder, working hard to get it dismantled, but all the while with a grin on my face. I'd missed the sea in my years land bound, and I had to say, I was glad to be back. Not soon enough, Will and I went back up to where Jack was, eyeing the other ship heading towards us.

"Here they come." Will said, but I just smirked along with Jack.

As soon as the ship pulled up next to us, hooks were thrown onto the railing and soldiers climbed aboard searching for us as Norrington shouted orders. _Too bad they wouldn't find us._ I thought, following Jack and Will as we swung over onto the H.M.S. Interceptor. As soon as we were aboard, I pulled out a dagger and cut all the lines to the hooks while Jack steered the ship away. I did my best to chuck the wooden planks off the ship without scratching it and I was thoroughly amused when the soldiers finally discovered our plan and one even attempted to swing onto our ship but missed.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted, looking back and waving his hat about. "We'd 'ave had a hard time with it by ourselves."

As we sailed off, I grinned to myself and headed to the front of the ship, allowing my coat to sit on my shoulders without feeling the need to actually wear it despite the cool breeze.

"When I was a lad, living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here. Looking for my father." Will told Jack, sharpening my dagger for me after having bandaged my arm wound.

"Is that so?" Jack said, uninterested.

Will didn't like that response and hurried after Jack as he climbed up the stairs to fix a few knots. "My father? Will Turner? At the jail-It was only _after_ you heard my name that you wanted to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack sighed and faced Will. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who know him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill."

Jack walked back downstairs and I turned to watch. I wasn't worried about Will. I knew he was getting into something better left alone, but I knew Jack wouldn't kill him or anything as long as I was aboard.

"Bootstrap?" Will seemed confused.

"Good man." Jack said, removing the ropes from the wheel. "Good pirate. I swear you look just like 'im."

I sighed, as Will gave Jack and angry look. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around as I made my way up the stairs. "He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

Will drew his sword. "My father, was _not_ a pirate!"

"Will." I said, tiredly. "Put it away."

"No! I will not!"

Jack gave him a look. "Best listen to him, wouldn't want you to get beat again."

"I was not _beat._ You ignored the rule of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?"

Jack spun the wheel, nearly knocking me off balance, as we both ducked and Will was hit by the main boom and forced to hang over the open water. Jack picked up his sword and pointed it my way, but kept his eyes on Will.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention, and don't try anything, Lark."

I just held up my hands in mock surrender, a bored expression on my face.

"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown and kill your friend here."

I raised an eyebrow and Jack pressed the tip of the sword against my throat.

"But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onsie, or twosie if I convince him to stay." He gestured to me. "Savvy? So…" Jack turned the wheel again, drawing his own sword to point at Will's neck once he fell onto the deck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack sheathed his sword and removed Will's from my neck, flipping it and handing it back to Will. "Or not?"

Will took the sword. "Tortuga?"

Jack smirked. "Tortuga."

"Hm, I haven't been there in years." I hummed, remembering the time I had in the pirate infested town.

"You've been there?" Will questioned.

I simply raised a brow and leaned against the railing with my elbows. "Aye. I'm an ex-pirate, remember?"

"Ah…right…How long have you been a pirate, actually?"

"Since I was a kid. Ten maybe?"

"Inherited the trade then?" Jack asked, curious.

I winced, a frown marring my features. "You could say that."

Will, ever clueless, came forward. "What's wrong, Lark?"

I sighed, rubbing my face. "Nothing. Just never cared for my family is all."

"Why not?"

I looked off at the see, watching as the sun began to set. "Mother was a whore. Father of course, wasn't pleased and kicked her out. Heard she died not long after. And father…he was a rip old bastard." I growled.

"Oh…"

No one seemed to know what to say after that, so I broke the silence, remembering something.

"Ah, there's something else I got to tell ya."

I reached up and removed the wig, shaking my short hair loose and looking up at a surprised Jack and a shocked Will.

"Y-Your hair!"

I nodded. "Yup. Seemed to be something that grabbed people's attention. Both good and bad, so I kept it hidden."

"W-Whoa."

Will came over and pulled his hand through it, making me laugh and jab at him.

"Hey! Stop playing with it!"

"But it's so soft! A-And it's gold!"

Even Jack managed a chuckle, waving towards the deck. "Why don't you two start lighting up the lanterns. All right, lion boy?"

"Oi! I'm not a boy!" I scoffed back, heading down the stairs nonetheless.

He just waved me and Will off, leaving me to light the lanterns with one thought still running through my head. _When should I tell them I'm a girl?_


End file.
